


Andraste's Beauty

by DiamondsxStags



Series: Primmadonna Girl: The Reinette Trevelyan Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, because i feel like i need to expand on reinette more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: When one becomes a Herald, one gains many admirers.





	

"Really Reinette, how  _do_ you keep up with all of these suitors?" Josephine sounds genuinely flabbergasted as she watches Reinette lounge on the Orlesian chaise that was in her office, reading yet another letter, no doubt as fawning and affectionate as the last, perhaps even more so.

"Simple. I put them all in boxes and write names on them." Reinette laughs, a triumphant and flippant sound that Josephine knows is insincere, but only because she knew these things.

If she had been anyone else, she might have called the laugh cruel. The thought tugs at her, but she quickly displaces it before going back to the pile and noting, with no change in her expression as she is no longer surprised, that this too was for Reinette. "You really should stop writing back." She scolds, as if she is Reinette's mother.

"And why is that?" Reinette didn't even bother to turn her head, only moved onto the next page of the letter.

"Because you're encouraging them, you're giving them hope." Although she was as well versed in the Game as anyone else, Josephine still disliked insincerity. It was an ugly thing that lead to ugly situations that were hard to talk out of. "And it doesn't help your standing."

"Josie, I'm pretty sure that at this point, people have already decided whether they love me or hate me." Reinette turns her head so that she's looking at Josephine, her purple eyes glinting. "And I always hear about the ones who hate me, so it's nice to hear from people who love me."

Josephine could not argue that. "But still-"

"Oh, listen to this Josie!" Reinette beamed as she interrupted, apparently far too taken by what had been written to give what Josephine had to say any heed. It was something Josephine had grow used to. " _I hope to hear from you as soon as you can, and I hope even more that you know that you have at least one friend in Val Royeaux. Sincerely, and everlastingly, yours, Duke Yves Laurent, one of the many admirers of Andraste's Beauty._ " Reinette laughs again and it is just as triumphant, even arrogant. "Andraste's Beauty! Now  _there's_ a title I like!" Still smiling and giggling like a young girl in the first throws of love, Reinette puts the letter back in the envelope. "I should pay dear Yves a visit next time I'm in Val Royeaux."

"Now really Reinette!" Josephine put down her quill and looked directly at Reinette, who had yet again turned away. "You need to think about these things! What will people say? What will they think?"

"No doubt they will say and think the same things they have said and thought about me for years." The reply came far too easily for Josephine's taste, and she found herself once again unable to reply. "They'll say 'Look at that Reinette! The little whore, running off with another one of her men!' and they'll think..." Reinette trailed off here, seemingly unable to come up with a smart reply. "Well to be entirely honest I don't know what they'll think exactly, I never learned how to read minds. Are there people who can do that? We should look into it, that would be a big help."

"Reinete please." Josephine finally rose to her feet and approached the chaise, again feeling like the mother of a small child who did not seem to understand that just because they  _could_ do something, that doesn't mean they  _should._ "You have to understand, it's not just your reputation on the line here, but the  _Inquisition's_ as well." She waited for a reply and when none came, to her great surprise, Josephine went on. "If one of the Inquisition's main leaders was seen gallivanting with every lord from the Free Marches to Orlais, what kind of message do you think that sends? People will think you care more for your own pleasures than closing the Breach and restoring peace to Thedas, just as you have promised to do." Josephine sighed, already feeling tired even though the sun had just risen over Haven. "You need to  _think_ about these things Reinette, and the consequences."

There was silence in the room, and Josephine worried she had upset Reinette when she spoke up.

"The Inquisition's reputation is already in tatters because I'm at the forefront." Her tone had changed so drastically, from playful to matter-of-fact, that Josephine was caught off guard. "I had lovers and a reputation before the Inquisition, and I'm willing to bet every piece of land in my family's name that I will still have them when this is all over." Reinette swung her legs off the chaise and stood up still holding onto the envelope. "And even if I didn't, people would still find something to criticize, because people always do. It's what we're best at." She smiled but it held no happiness. It was sardonic, cynical, more of a smirk really. "Even if I turned all of these men down and burned their letters, someone somewhere will have something bad to say about me and the Inquisition." She shrugged and folded her arms. "They're already expecting the worst from me, so I see no reason to behave in a way they feel is suitable for Andraste's Herald." For a moment, Josephine thinks she sees a flicker of...something, in Reinette's face. Regret? Sadness? Pain? No, she found it hard to imagine Reinette feeling any of those things. It must've been a trick of the light, or her mind toying with her. Yes. That was it. "The world could end Josephine, so I'm going to take any opportunities for some form of pleasurable distraction by the hand and run with them."

Silence engulfed them again, Reinette watching Josephine, waiting for a response, and Josephine staring back, unable to give one. She didn't know which she felt more; shock at the sheer honesty Reinette had displayed, or rage at just how  _uncaring_ she was being.

"So if you have nothing else to say, I'm going to take all of these-" She gathered up the other envelopes that lay in a pile on Josephine's desk. "-and read them." Without another word, Reinette left the room.

Josephine wondered if it wasn't too late to resign.

**Author's Note:**

> what do u guys think of reinette? im genuinely curious and want to know so feel free to let me know!!! even if it's a drag i want to read it lmao


End file.
